Kiss Kiss Team Free Will
by lifeisafairytail
Summary: Two girls both from different universes end up meeting each other, what will happen when they meet and will their lives change forever. One comes from a world full of demons and the other from a rich and prestigious live where men with way to much time on there hands entertain women who also have way to much time on their hands.
1. Chapter 1

Kassandra's POV

Today was a strange day in the bunker. We had finally been able to walk around each other's normal daily plans but when I dropped some old jar and it shattered upon impact of the hard concrete floors. The liquid began to spread out through the cracks in the floor I flipped out.

"SAM! DEAN! Something broke and it's kind of doing something strange…"

"Well then get the hell out of there!" Dean yelled down the hall as they ran towards the mysterious green liquid.

They stopped when they got into the room, well more like froze. Their expression showed everything, we were screwed. I looked to my feet and how the liquid swirled around my feet and then some of it went towards Sam and Dean. I tried to move but my feet were planted to the ground, as if they were superglued. The brother's look of horror was the last thing I saw when we blacked out.

Alexa's POV

Walking through the streets of tokyo I feel an uncontrollable pull to a barren street. There was a group of three people there. Each one was broken, beaten, and bloody. There was two men and a women. I rushed over to their sides to help them.

"Hello, are you okay, ummmm hello?" I said. They seemed alive which was a good thing.

"Ugggg where are we?" One of the men moaned. He had short spiky hair and had some stubble that lined his face, he was also very attractive for a man. The other man, I noticed had longer hair than the other, down to about his shoulders. There was also a woman who had beautiful bright red hair.

"You're in Tokyo at the moment. Are you alright?"

"Tokyo , there is no way that we're in Tokyo!" The man began to try to stand up, but it was more like a drunkard trying to walk. Was he actually drunk or I don't know but this is strange, he is acting strange. He began to walk towards the other man, shaking his shoulders so he would wake up.

"Sam! Sammy! Wake up man!" The other man only grumbled and turned his head a bit. He then slapped the man hard across the face and he woke up with a start, standing up in a defensive stance and reached out for the other man… But curiously he stopped when he recognized the other man's face.

"Dude. Where's Kassandra?" Sam asked, curiously.

They both began to look furiously around for her and the panic on their faces was evident. She was the most beat up out of all of them, her head hung limp and she was sitting with her knees pulled up towards her chest in some type of a defensive pose. They were over to her in a split second, once they assured that she was just knocked out the taller of the two picked her up and held her bridal style. That was when they noticed me. I froze, they looked at me with anger in their eyes, they thought I did this.

"No no, you got the wrong idea guys, I didn't do this, please you gotta believe me on this. I seriously just found you all here on the ground beaten up." I pleaded backing up into a defensiveposition. They stopped in there tracks, and it almost looked like they were having a silent conversation.

They turned around to face the girl and began to whisper. I could only get a few lines out of them, "a spell. Some sort of spell. It's your fault Dean. No it's not! You should have put it somewhere else." I have no idea what they're talking about and I really don't want to know. Someone mumbled, "What the hell!" When they realized something.

The one with piercing hazel green eyes stared me down. "Hey, do you know of anywhere we could stay?" he asked.

"Wait a minute, I dont even know who you are, have you ever heard of stranger danger?"I said fiercely.

"I like you, you have attitude. Okay then, well my name is Dean, and this dude here is Sam, the chick is Kassandra." He said. I jumped from a sudden vibration from my back pocket, it was my phone. I pulled it out and noticed that it was my brother Tamaki, I was about to open it when Dean took it from my hands and decided to answer it for me.

"Hello. I'm Dean Winchester, an Aquarius, I like walks on the beach and frisky women. I'm joking, I am Dean Winchester though and the person that you want to be talking too is currently unavailable." He said while keeping the phone from my grasp. It seemed like he was listening to what my brother had to say and then cupped the phone to cut out any noise, he then whispered to me.

"Nice to meet you alex." He then went back to listening to whatever rant Tamaki was using this time to stall before hunny and mori get here. He has always been an over protective older brother but now I am silently thanking him. That stalled Dean for about 10 seconds before he found out what tamaki was doing. He shut the phone violently and threw it to me. Great now I need to stall till Mori and Honey get here.

"I'm sorry but do you know where we could find the nearest hospital here for our hurt friend." I look down at Kassandra, she was bleeding all over and it looked like she had gone through hell. But then again looking at Sam and Dean they looked pretty bad too but was nothing compared to her.

"Umm, well my name is Alexa, but you can call me alex. One question, what happened to you, you guys look like you went through hell or something." I said trying to figure out what the deal was with these people.

"Well we probably did thanks to a special little gift that was given to us unexpectedly," Sam said looking behind me at what I presume was the Haninozuka and the Morinozuka families limousines.

They both got out. Anger flashed in their eyes, they began the assault towards the two boys and the girl. I didn't want them to hurt them any more than they had been. I mean they were kind of creepy but I could see the plead for help in their eyes, and the careful concern for the girl from both of them. So I went between both of them in a defensive pose and held my arms out wide. Mori and Honey were shocked when they saw me trying to protect them.

"Don't fight them! Can't you see that they are already hurt and bleeding! I'm fine, they just need help, you two should already have been able to see that. Just, just don't hurt them, help them please?" My voice cracked with the effort to try to keep them away.

I pointed towards the boys. "That's Dean, the other one is Sam. The girl is Kassandra. We need to help them and I don't care what Tamaki thinks but they are going to stay with us and call Kyoya to have him bring a doctor or someone to help them. Especially the girl."

"And why would we do that? We all thought that they were going to hurt you!" Hunny whined.

And Dean had to open his fat mouth, "Is he an elementary school kid? How could he hurt us?" He poked Sam and laughed.

Hunny launched himself, even after my pleading and hit him, not with as much force as usual but enough to give him a taste for his money. I cringed at the impact and waited for Dean to hit him back. He didn't surprisingly and just stared at him.

"Dude that was great, I was not expecting that. I was wrong, sorry about that. What's your name little man?"

"Honey, that's Mori. He doesn't talk much though. We are both 3rd years at Ouran High School. Alex here is a 1st year." Honey said.

"Well I have no idea what that means but I think Sam that means that they are Juniors or something. Kassandra and Sam are Sophomore's but they go to the local high school in Lebanon Kansas."

Mori found his phone in his pocket and began to call someone. He barely ever called anyone so this was surprising. He talked very lightly for his voice and then shut the phone, done with his call.

"Kyoya is on his way, so is Tamaki." Mori said.

"Why does everyone need to be here! I can take care of myself ya know." I ranted.

"Well you are Tamaki's sister so…" he answered.

"But why does Kyoya need to be here too?" I pleaded.

"Because he is the one who has the father who runs a major medical company, and well you know why they need that." Honey answered sweetly instead of Mori.

"But still, I try to help some random people out and now like four people need to help me help them, geez I guess that I am still just the little helpless girl who can't do a single thing by herself." I said to no one in particular. Just then kyoya's vehicle stopped in front of the alley we were all in. He stepped out and walked over to me. His face was real close to mine, he was taller than me by about three inches, and said.

"We all know that you're not the girl you used to be but we still want to help you out." He stepped away. I realised I was blushing and then quickly calmed myself down.

"Now, I need to know your names…" I blocked out the rest of what he was saying to Sam, Dean, and Kassandra, even though Kassandra couldn't hear it probably. Kyoya has a regular routine of basically interrogating someone. I have heard it so many times that I know it by heart.

"When is Kassandra going to wake up? Or is something else going on here that I haven't noticed?" Kyoya vainly asked.

"Well Kassandra is kind of knocked out or something. We're not so sure what happened really." Dean said, his eyes clouding over with worry for his friend.

Kyoya's blank expression changed to one of slight worry maybe mixed with a little anger. He began to have them brought towards the limousine and they gratefully walked in. Poor Sam  
has been carrying Kassandra for a while now and his arms must be tired. Wait… When did I begin to feel sorry for them?

My brother and I stepped into our limo and we sped off. The strangers in Kyoya's car fading into the distance. I shuddered at the thought of what could have happened there if they had all fought. It would have been terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Kassandra's POV

I woke up, the blindingly bright light seared my eyes. It was as if the sun was beating down on me and only me. My head throbbed and it hurt to move. But because I am naive I decided to sit up, going inch by inch so I could be in a sitting position. I knew I was probably breaking a million rules but who cares? I don't!

And once I got into a sitting position in the surprisingly dimly lit room, wait? Where am I? Last I remember I was stuck to the floor of the bunker by some sort of mysterious liquid. Who cares, Sam and Dean probably already figured out what was going on anyways.

I carefully maneuvered my way off of the bed and onto the floor. My shaky legs tried to fall out from underneath me but I wouldn't allow them to do just that. I carefully held the wall as I walked towards the open bathroom door. It swung open the rest of the way and I reached towards the light switch. Cringing as the light flickered on, I closed my eyes to adjust to the light a little bit.

When I opened them I screamed. What I saw was not the normal me. What I saw was not who I saw in the mirror this morning. My normally extremely messy red hair laid in layers, nice one's at that and fell past my shoulders. I was not who I normally was… No I was an anime girl. How does something like this happen to someone? Was this an alternate universe or something?

I felt the crippling fear rip through me. Am I ever going to get back? What will happen to Sam and Dean? Why did my head hurt so much? I looked back into the mirror. And looked down at myself. I was covered in yellow, blue and purple bruises and cuts that swirled all around my body. I was a bandage mess. There was wrap bandages on one of my wrists and the rest of me was covered with other bandages to keep my cuts from possibly getting infected.

I looked at my face in the mirror again. I broke down then, nothing will ever be the same and it never will be. The sobs wracked my wrecked and frail body as I slid down the tiled bathroom wall to the floor. I reached into one of my pockets and pulled out a picture. I had laminated it to keep it from getting ruined. It was of my cousins and me, before everything got weird, and before everyone died. The other picture was of all of us by our grandma outside after doing some yard work for here, we were all messy and sweaty but it was that last time I saw them before a demon killed them and then that's when sam and dean showed up in my life for better or for worse.

They helped me on my worst day and I helped them through theirs. It was mutual, John hated me and ever since they got the bunker I kind of spent all of my days there doing research and other stuff. Basically I hadn't been on a hunt with the boys for a while. I sneaked out once or twice but every freaking time John would show up unexpectedly. It was like he knew exactly what I was doing.

I decided that crying was for the weak so I looked in my other pocket that held my mascara. I washed my face and put some of my mascara on my lashes. Then pulling my hair into a high ponytail and making the standard military bun to keep hair out of my face. I sneaked out of the bathroom and then the room and into the hallway. I heard laughter and since that's probably a good sign I walked down the hallway.

Quickly and quietly I walked down the stairs. I prayed to Cas that this would not be a bad thing, a deadly thing. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I jumped, taking a sharp intake of breath I turned around. Cas was there, and well lets say that his wings were hilarious. They were fluffy but still held their black color, they looked like a children's angel wings that people put on their poor kids for a sunday school reenactment or something. He had a yellow halo that held above his face. I couldn't barely keep a straight face.

"Kassandra, are you okay? I heard your prayers." His confusion shone through as I burst out laughing.

Okay lets give you the normality of when you see his wings. Okay he is being badass and he's pissed beyond belief. His eyes flash a even more pure blue, and the lights go out as he shows his wings. Well I've never seen his physical wings, just a shadow cast on the wall. They are black unlike the archangels which are normally white or a rendition of it. Basically it just depends on the angel. Anyways I couldn't get it out of my mind and I began to draw a scene. To make it worse Sam and Dean were laughing and when they laugh, basically I laugh harder. And Cas's face, oh… my… god… It's literally the best thing I've ever seen.

"Kassandra what's wrong? Something's going on and I can't figure out what it is. And why are you laughing at me?" His deep voice rumbled through the room, and his adorable puppy dog eyes plus the matching head tilt stared at my face to try to figure out what I was thinking. He could, but because of the last time he read my thoughts it didn't end well…

"Cas, y-you're wings. Oh my god they're adorable! And fluffy and amazing and I want to touch them!" I reached out for his wings and I felt the black feathers in between my fingers. His confusion turned into annoyance.

"Wait… Is he cosplaying or something?" honey asked.

"Well technically yes, I am an angel of the lord. A real angel, not a fake one if you must know." Cas said, finally relieved that someone wasn't making fun of him.

"Well you're a dopey angel. You're not even cool or anything." hikaru said.

Cas's audible sigh was noticed by everyone in the room. Then cas murmured

"Good to know what you people think of me, well I must be going then. I need to restore peace in heaven and hopefully get better wings than these useless things." He disappeared from sight and freaked out everyone in the room. I was used to this after months upon months of jumping whenever he appeared or disappeared from somewhere.

Speaking of which, we, as in me, sam, dean, a tall dude with short black hair and almost black eyes, another dude but not as tall with black hair with greyish eyes, a young blond that looked like he was in kindergarten who had honey brown eyes, and a tallish blond with blue almost purple eyes, were all crowding in the empty waiting room at a hospital. It looked like both sam and dean were bandaged and cleaned up.

Whereas I was kind of still a mess. I was wearing the same clothes from the day before, or what I think was the day before. My hair was haphazardly pulled up into a ponytail and I was beat up quite a lot. Even though I was bandaged and everything I still felt unclean for some reason.

Sam had been inching his way towards me slowly so as to not have anyone notice anything. He had a brown paper bag in his hands and some things were peaking out of the top. He handed it to me with the flick of his wrist and after he said his goodbyes he and I were walking somewhere so I could get cleaned up.

"You really scared me yesterday Kitten. I don't think I ever want to see you knocked out for that long ever again." His hand was splayed across the top of my head and was rubbing it lightly. I dodged the action and poked him in the stomach. He made a sound mixed between a yell and a laugh.

"And I never said you had the permission to call me Kitten." I tried my best to sound serious but his face looked of his sad doofy puppy dog face that he could only pull off. And it was the only face that made me melt immediately.

"Stop looking at me like that you big doof." I laughed a little, a light hearted laugh that barely ever would have dared to come out of my mouth.

"I'm going to stand outside and make sure Dean or someone doesn't go in." My smile grew a little bit.

"He wouldn't dare!" I yelled, but it was more of a joke.

"Oh, yes he would. You really don't see the pitfalls of Dean's character." His dimple filled smile finally touched his face.

"I like to see the best in others." And that was the last thing I said as I walked into the room, the door being held open by Sam which was shut right behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa's POV:

Kassandra walked into the room with Sam's arm around her shoulders. Sam had picked out with the twins help, an adorable black skirt, a light green plain shirt, a white sweater, black tights and combat boots. She looked incredibly uncomfortable in everything that she was wearing, like she wasn't used to wearing things like that. Which in retrospect with what they were all wearing she probably isn't used to wearing things like that.

She stood awkwardly leaning against the wall, probably wishing to disappear from all view. But with how everyone was looking at her like she was a walking talking miracle made her the most visible being on the universe. I mean besides that strange angel, which I'm trying to wrap my head around how that is even possible. Dean shuffled more towards Kassandra so she was in between the two men, it was like they sensed her uncomfortableness. The two men shared a knowing look and continued to give the almost shaking Kassandra their undenying attention.

"H-hey." everyone's eyes looked ever more intently on her as she spoke, with the trembling evident in her voice. "I-I'm Kassandra as you probably know. That's Sam and that's Dean. We're all long time friends and I am underneath the care of their father, John Winchester." She took a deep breath as everyone processed the information. The first one to talk was Honey.

"Hey Kassandra! I was wondering if you could hold Usa-Chan for me?! Also can I call you kassa-chan. " Honey bounded over to her holding his pastel pink bunny in his hands. She nodded silently as he handed her his bunny and she held it between her arms, earning a confused glance from the boys.

Someone cleared their throat. "I'm Tamaki and Alexa's older brother. He's Kyoya, that's Honey sempi if you already didn't know and that is Mori sempi over there, he doesn't talk much." He said energetically and pointed out everyone to the three people who knew no one. Well he was kind of twirling around and trying to get a reaction out of Kassandra.

"Could you be any more gay?" Dean asked jokingly, or maybe he wasn't joking.

"Well Dean we are the Host Club and our main thing it to entertain girls with too much time on their hands as we obviously have a lot of time on our hands.

"Fucking rich people man." Dean said in a sigh of anguish.

"Oh Dean-o but do you understand we get to talk to girls? You and Sam could join in return from our kindness and she, well I will figure out something for Kassandra to do. And there is no saying no, I already got you guys enrollment in the school and uniforms and everything. You guys we'll be staying with us until further notice!" my brother said with finesse.

All three of them groaned and rolled their eyes. I think I heard Sam and Kassandra say that it could be a good academically wise but for anything else it was worthless. Dean said that it would only be good for the girls and Sam gave him his best bitchface, well the best bitchface that I've ever seen in my life. I heard Kassandra yell "Come on Dean!" She just began to glare at him and they both decided that if they asked anything else that Dean would have to answer for them.

"So what exactly is your story?" Kyoya asked. A shiver went through my spine.

"Which one? Our now story, like what's going on everyday? Or the whole thing? And I don't think Kassandra's up to telling her story right now."

"It would be nice to know it all, if you are up to telling it. You can tell it on our way to Tamaki's house. It is about an hour drive or so." Kyoya stated and they all began to head over to the exit.

Once everyone filed into the car Dean began to speak. " _It all started well before this but how we got to where we are started on November 2, 1983. Twas the night of Sam's six month birthday. The yellow eyed demon gave baby Sammy demon blood and our mom woke up, she then in turn died on the ceiling with a slash to her stomach and she burned up there. Dad handed Sammy to me and told me to "get your brother outside. Now Dean go!" I ran as fast as my little six year old legs could carry me. So basically after that my dad killed every evil son of a bitch in his way and has spent his whole life trying to find the evil son of a bitch. We have gotten close but not close enough. Kassandra's story started only three years ago, she was thirteen and her mother was possessed by a demon. She just thought that her mom was on drugs again but it turned out she wasn't when dad did the exorcism on her. She then asked if she could come with us because she couldn't stand living there anymore and that they would all think they killed her grandmother and her cousins. So she left with us, and she's been family ever since."_

I looked over to Kassandra, who was cuddled in sams arms and was gazing out the window probably trying to ignore what dean was saying. It obviously was like a knife wound whenever someone mentioned it and I knew that I should probably never bring that up. Everyone else was staring at them, mouths agape in wonder, amazement, and fear. They knew nothing of what they went through, being privileged and rich and they faced barely any hard times, except Tamaki and I but that's another painstakingly terrible story. I couldn't believe that her mother killed all of her family right in front of her.

That must have been a terrible thing to watch. Something else must have happened in that because something like that could leave a scar but not as deep as the one she has. Something else must have happened and I'm not determined to find out what it is, unless she tells me what else happened to her. Then maybe I can help her somehow.

When we finally reached our house we made a mad dash over to do things. The three newbies knew nothing of how to act in a rich household so they were mimicking our movements. The boys had after much bribery I might add, were wearing dress pants, dress shirts, and nice shoes. This of course didn't keep them from complaining the whole time and the long sigh every three seconds from Kassandra summed this up.

We all walked in like we normally did. No introduction and as loud as possible. Nobody cared and nobody ever said anything. But they were silent and talked through glances, probably from habit I suppose. We walked down empty silent hallway except for the click of shoes. We arrived in a large room with three beds and the accompanied dresser and desk.

"Oh my god this place it huge, it's like a castle," Kassandra said.

"Hardly so, the suoh place it's a meer house, well compared to the school. Shall we leave you three to get comfortable with your new environment. Please feel free to just holler down the hallway if you need anything. Will be a few doors down." Kyoya said with a "fake" smile on. They waved us away so they could get settled in. We made our way down the ecowing hallway only a few steps away from tamaki's room and all sat in random places. In a few chair, the bed and a love seat.

"So what do you guys think, I mean kyoya you barely gave them any grief and the rest of you just stood there believing every word they said." I said. They all looked at me like I just said a bad word.

"Well they do have a cozy feel to them besides the fact that they do hunt demons for a living. I mean that kassa-chan does have a motherly power over them." Honey said.

"I like them they give a new exciting push to our lives as in they come from a whole different fucking universe!" Tamaki ranted.

"Ya know boss, we don't even know them and we can sense a difference in everyone moods and atmospheres," kaoru said popping out from around the door with his twin brother. I am one of the few people who can tell them apart.

"It's pretty relaxing if I do say so myself." Hikaru finished.

"Anyway we should probably check with our new friends here and eat dinner, then you guys and introduce yourself and we can figure out what they will do." Kyoya said in a monotone voice.

"I can also call over Haruhi and see if she would like to join us for dinner." Tamaki said with excitement. He started to go into his "theater of Tamaki's mind" state. Kyoya quickly pulled out his phone and typed a few things and then slid it into his pocket once again. While Tamaki went to do escort our guests to the dining room, we walked there already knowing the way. This is going to be an interesting evening.

Unknown POV

"It seems like our little gift was effective and they will be out of our way for a while, all we need now is to get into their precious little kassandra's live and make her trust us and so we can destroy the Winchester family." A man said. He was surrounded by three other people who wore the same thing he was wearing. All in cloaks, they began to discuss the matter.

 **Hope you enjoyed, so for me and my friend writing this we will post almost every other day unless its the weekend. Have a great day. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's POV

Oh now this is just great. Peachy even, look what Kassandra got us into. If

only she could be more careful sometimes. And the fact that we had to tell our story to them, no bueno not my kind of thing at all. And now we have to go to this rich people's school with freaking suits, but I'm okay with the cute girls being there. But come on suits! I am going to hate this so much.

"Dean, stop having that disgusted look on your face. You know it wasn't Kassandra's fault! That bottle was one I had never seen and you know it!" Sam yelled a little and I being the older sterner brother, reacted.

"Yeah! Who cares she should just be more careful Sam! You saw her back there I heard you, you said she was crying. What the hell kind of person does that?" I yelled back.

"Someone who puts up with everyone else's crap and the hatred of our father. You do know that she has nightmares that wake her up every single night? That's why she was always so tired when we first saw her Dean. You know what her mother did to her." He mumbled the last part underneath his breath.

"Yeah yeah Sam I know, but our life isn't any better! Why does she go around like her life is more of a hell than ours and have a more advantageous reaction to the telling of her story than us! I mean hell Sam I lost my mom at six years old, saw her burning on the damn ceiling! So what makes this any different!" I was in his face now, almost spitting on it.

The door creaked open just when I was about to say something else. It only took one look at her for me to back down, her face was one of immense hurt. It looked like someone kicked her puppy or something. But this is what she does, she does this look and Sam instantly melts. He just hates it when people have melt downs and I just can't stand them. Hell I know she's gone through just as much hell as we have and maybe worse. But if we could know more about what happened to her than maybe, just maybe I could trust her just an eensy bit more.

"Kassadra did you hear that?"

"Do you think I'm deaf! Of course I heard it and Dean you son of a bitch! I can't believe I trusted you with my life and you go back and stab me in the back like that! I just I just can't deal with this okay? The whole we being here my fault, John's always watching eyes, how he won't let me go on hunts, you guys's prying eyes on trying to figure out my past it just HURTS so much. You really have no idea what you guys do to me." She had tears falling down her face and was shoving back Sam's signs of comfort. This was bad this was really bad, she's going to do something really stupid and it will be all my fault.

And there she goes…. Sam and I started to chase her down the hallway but I know that this is never a good idea, not for us anyways. She needs her space and I respect that but oh god what if something gets her or something like that? I looked over at Sam, his face was streaked with tears also, oh great I didn't realize that I was crying also. Our family is one big mess and with Kassandra there it is even worse.

But she's the glue that holds us together and what can push us apart. She's our greatest strength and our best weakness. Sam and I know that if it's true for me it is even more so for Sam. Sam has well taking a liking to her a little bit, okay I'm lying a lot and Kassandra does also and they refuse to notice that they both ugh. No no, no chick flick moments.

Sam moved a little. "I'm going to go find Kassandra. Go entertain the host club with some of your stories or something."

I groaned after Sam left. Did I really have to do this now? Ugh what we do for that girl. Now look where we are.

Kassandra POV

I was running, I was running down the hallways. I was not stopping, I would go as far as this hallway would take me. I look behind me to see if Sam or Dean followed me. I saw nothing, turning around I ran into someone, I looked up and it was Sam.

"Ahh! Oh my god Sam don't do that!" I yelled. He stopped me and I noticed that he was crying to, pulled me into a big hug. He was so warm and comfortable and we fit together like a puzzle piece. Shakly sam whispered into my ear.

"You know that you, dean, and my dad are the only to people in my life that I care about. You are part of our family and that will never change. Sure you haven't told us the whole story but in time I think you will come out and tell us and when you do we will be waiting with open arms." Sam said into my ear. It was a half whisper and a light talking voice, lacerated with pain.

Even though I had already stopped crying they started up again. The tears fell down my face, Sam wiped them away with his thumb before they fell. He let me cry but wiped them away before the tears could fall down my face. Almost like he way saying he's got my back when there is trouble. We stood there for what felt like hours but in reality it was only a couple of minutes. Just him hugging me, and miraculously he pulled away before I did.

"We should probably go back to the dining room and eat, we have been gone for a while and I think we should go and eat. And you know help Dean out, he's probably going a little crazy." Sam suggested, and it was perfect timing for my stomach to growl. We both looked down at me stomach,

"I guess so, I mean I might be a tad bit hungry. Lets go." I motioned for him to follow me.

We made our way through the long waving halls, and I hoped to not do anything stupid. But you know the bad ideas side of me kind of wants to come out. OH! I know I should prank Sam and Dean. You know seperately so they think the other did it. It's so much fun to do stuff like that and pester them. Maybe they'll forget about the whole thing. And maybe Dean will trust me again, just maybe.

We walked into the dining room, Sam following behind and everyone looked up. I stopped immediately and stared at everyone. They were kind of creepy in a way and Dean was mimicking this, trying and failing at keeping a straight face. I glared at him and then Sam and I walked to sit down. The food hadn't been brought out and I could see that they had been waiting for us. Look you've done it again Kassandra, made everyone wait for something that that wanted.

I stared down at my hands and only looked up when the food was brought in. My stomach lurched at the food, the delicious sight of it. Food was sometimes a scarcity of the Winchester family, which in extension meant me also. Basically Dean and my self-sacrificing tendencies meant that Sam and John always got food before us. And then it was a good long argument with Dean about how he needs more food than I do because John won't let me hunt.

Then Dean goes on a self loathing episode where he then eventually goes and sleeps with some girl that's at our High School. That we've been at for two weeks, and it's a never ending cycle. It's a tremendous feat that Sam and I can even catch up on everything. But with the help of my creativity I came up with the fact that there is online schooling options. So in our supposed "spare time" we work on school work while Dean is complaining at us in the background.

But anyways the sight of all of this food made me both very hungry and very sick. I don't think I've ever seen personally half of this stuff in front of me. I do know what it is but I've never eaten it, so today could either go very well or very bad. I looked over to Dean, his face was one lit up with pleasure and I could tell when we were allowed to he would eat everything in sight.

Someone began to say what a wonderful day it was and how it was great to bring these "exciting and new" people into their lives. Yeah sure Tamaki, whom I assume was saying this whole thing. Anyways after they finished this we all began to eat. I was careful and only took small amounts, foreign to the monstrosity of the food that they had available. While everyone else took monstrous portions of everything.

The maids even gave me concerned looks. Don't worry about me it's not like I've gone a week without food before because we couldn't afford it! I stared at everything that I had put on my plate, I think that this is more than I've ever eaten in one sitting. Personally I enjoyed the more small meals more frequently. It worked better and was better on your  
body supposedly. Anyways I ate slowly and once everyone finished I decided that I was done also.

"Okay is it unanimous, Monday is school and you guys will need to be fitted and get your school supplies. I've already gotten your school class lists so we can just go to the normal un-rich people's mall and go get school supplies! But we all need a good night's rest so everyone else goodbye and you three," he gestured to us. "Can go and get ready for bed."

Oh great he's like our mother now. This is super. Not that I had the best relationship with my mother in the end or anything. My head throbbed from the thought and I placed my hand to my temple to rub it. This always is what happened when I thought about my mother, I had so many good memories but the bad one, well the bad one outweighs them all.

Once everyone else left I finally got up. Carefully and silently I went up the stairs, which hurt like a bitch by the way, and wandered my way up to the room where Sam, Dean and myself were all staying in.

"Kassandra, are you okay you look kinda pale," Dean said. I wandered over to the bathroom and shut the door, right now I honestly didn't care what they thought of me I was so tired. I undressed myself and took a quick shower. The water felt to nice and soothing, I stood there for a minute before I actually started to wash myself and get out of the shower.

I waddled over to my bed once I was all dressed and clean, my first move was to sleep and that what I did, well tried to do anyway.

 _I was sitting down in a chair, I was tied up. I looked up and saw my mom. She stood there with an almost evil glint in her eyes. "Nooooo get away from me!" I screamed but that made no difference. Now I was not the one sitting down I was standing in a corner of the room, I couldn't move but I was trying to save myself. I saw my mother take out a knife "You, it's all your fault that your father caught me, I did always love you but it was all your fault, I can't let that go unpunished." She said. Now I was in my mother's eyes, I saw her cut me and beat me. "kassandra wake up" I heard. What._

"Kassandra, hey kassandra wake up your having a nightmare, hey we are right here, shhhhhhhh" Sam said. Over his shoulder I could make out another figure which seemed to be Dean. Both were around my bed, I felt something cold fall down my face, I was going to touch it but sam got to it first, It seemed like I was crying.

"Hey are you okay you were yelling in your sleep, what's going on?" Sam said. I just crawled up into a ball and started to sob. I felt someone get into my bed and I felt arms around my waist, it was Sam. My breath hitched as I felt the warmth of his chest. On the other side of me I could see Dean's figure slip into my bed and hug my from my front side. I felt the love, the warmth they spread, the comfort they gave. This was the first time I have ever felt this much love in my life. I finally felt officially apart of the family, whether John likes it or not. And with this I finally was able to fully fall asleep, for the first time in a while.


End file.
